


Don't Bleed

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't bleed!" He repeated McGarrett's words over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Moment from "And They Painted Daisies On His Coffin."

Sitting in the back of his boss's Mercury with the interior light as his only source of light, the young detective sat holding his pen tightly; his hand paused above the pad onto which he was trying to write down the details of what had just happened. His eyes traveled down to the words on the page and he reread the cold clinical description of the suspect's attempts to break into the car at the parking lot, the wild foot chase through the streets, the two shots fired in an attempt to dissuade him from following.

The words blurred and ran together on the page making it impossible to read as he blinked the away the tears that threatened to fall. He swallowed hard, forcing down the hot bile that rose in the back of his throat as the guilt he felt over the single shot he had fired into the lock that had ended a boy's life washed over him like a tsunami threatening to carry him away .

"Don't bleed!" He repeated McGarrett's words over and over in a soft mantra as he looked back down at the page and tried hard to push down his emotions as he forced himself to continue writing his report ….


End file.
